


Snuggles

by thepeachmangopie



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Newt is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeachmangopie/pseuds/thepeachmangopie
Summary: A cold night in the Glade + two secretly in love boys





	Snuggles

It was unusually cold in the glade this one particular night. Newt found it weird. All the other gladers seemed fine. Maybe it's just him, he is skinny.

 

"You alright there slinthead?" Minho asked, who sat beside Newt.

 

"What does it look like, shuck face?" Newt snapped, hugging himself.

 

"You look like you're freezing your ass off." Minho said. He then took off his gear and began unbuttoning his shirt. Newt watched with a frown. "What're you doing idiot? Wanna catch a bloody cold?"

 

When Minho finished unbuttoning his shirt, he took it off and laughed. "You look like you're gonna catch a 'bloody cold'." Newt rolled his eyes and focused on the fire. He wasn't really in the mood to ogle on Minho's abs and muscles. Honestly, he looked hot. Really hot, especially after their run in the maze. The way his sweat would run down his face to his neck—WHAT AM I THINKING.

 

"Here." Minho offered his shirt. Newt just stared at him with a frown on his face.

 

"What? Don't worry, it doesn't stink."

 

Newt rolled his eyes and faced his back at him. "I don't need your bloody shirt." Minho sighed and draped his shirt over Newt's shoulders anyway.

Newt smelled sweat on the shirt but, oddly, it doesn't stink. In fact, it smelled like... Newt can't really think of a specific scent. Minho just really smelled good.

 

Newt closed his eyes inhaling the scent of the Asian beside him (he has a really good sense of smell). A minute passed and none of them spoke. They were just there sitting in silence. But Newt felt comfortable about it. He was just staring at the fire, thinking what his life had been before all this. And what his life—their lives could have been if they weren't in the glade. Would he have met Minho like he did now? Then he heard a faint snore beside him. He looked at Minho and saw his eyes closed and head dropping.

 

Newt chuckled. He must've been exhausted from all the running in the maze. If Newt didn't have this damned limp, he could've still be running with him. He felt Minho's head rest on his back. Newt felt his heart race. Like it's going to explode any minute now. Not because Minho's half naked and sleeping on his back (well maybe that too) but because, he is Minho. His long time crush. Who lent him his shirt as a blanket. Who was there for him when he was depressed. Who was with him for the longest time (besides Alby). Who is now sleeping on his back. Damn, I am so gay.

 

He adjusted his position so now Minho's head rested on his shoulder. Newt just stared at him. He observed his physical features. Monolid eyes, pointed nose, red lips, rosy cheeks, tanned skin from all the running under the sun in the maze. He thought he looked like a doll. He somehow remembered some sort of doll. A Ken doll? Nah, Minho's much, much, much more hotter.

 

He watched his chest rise up and down. Newt secretly wished that they could do stuff like this more often but he knew better. Tomorrow the box would bring up a new greenie and all of them would be busy. Minho would resume to running in the maze and he would be in the glade helping Alby.

 

Newt smiled to himself. He wrapped his left arm around Minho's shoulder and pulled him closer, enjoying the moment while it last. Maybe, just maybe, in another life or an alternate universe, they'd have a chance to do this often.

 

But for now, this moment would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I cross posted this story on wattpad about years ago and this is my first story here and I hope you liked it! Thank you!


End file.
